fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Chesty's Chess
Chesty's Chess is a quest from your 'Super Best Friend' Chesty in Fable III. The location of this quest, Sunset House, is only available after completing the Mourningwood Fort battle. Look for a set of large gates past a field of graveyards just outside of Mourningwood to find the area. Walkthrough To progress any further into Sunset House it must be night time. If so head to the glowing gazebo to the left of the house halfway up the hill and interact with each ghostly statue 4 times. The screen will then flash white, and it will return to daylight and the house will now appear in it's true form. Enter the house and read the note on the table beside the hung skeleton to begin the quest.'' Note: Once you read the note you cannot leave the house until you complete the quest.'' While reading the note the door in front of you opens revealing a stairwell. Once at the top you emerge into a burning room containing large toys blocked off by dressing screens. In the middle of it all is a brightly colored bed with the option to sleep in it. If you've thoroughly completed Fable II then you will understand the significance behind this. After sleeping in the bed you are transported to a spooky grassland with a large chessboard atop. There are two rows of chess pieces on both sides of the board and sitting in the middle is Chesty. Speak to him to start a game of chess. Chesty becomes bored after several turns and decides to up the fun factor with his own modified version of chess. His soldier pieces now come to life as enemies and attack you. Shortly after defeating them he continues to send his different categories of chess pieces at you until you've defeated the king and queen. At this point he now deems you truly worthy of the title of "Super Best Friend" and entitles Sunset House to you where you can "fight and play chess whenever you like." The game of chess can be won however if you know how to play the game. It is possible to beat chess in 4 moves, the rewards and outcome do not change. The strategy for winning a game of Chess in 4 moves is called a "blietzkrieg" or "lightning war." It is the fastest victory possible, but anyone besides a novice will likely be able to stop the attack. To perform the 4 move victory, as white you make the following moves; First the pawn in front of your king 1 space, followed by the queen moving in front of the king-side bishop, and the king's bishop next goes out to the middle of the board lining up to attack the pawn in front of the king-side bishop. The object is to strike the opponent at the spot in front of BLACK's king-side bishop. With the queen and the bishop lined up for an attack on that spot, and assuming your opponent has not impeded this attack, moving either to that spot will check-mate the opponent. The most common block by an opponent would be to move the knight in front of the targeted pawn, thus making this attack's effectiveness wane severly. Assuming Chesty does not pick up on this rather obvious attack, it is a quick way to resolve the actual "game" and get right to the action. Alternately, it can be won in 2 moves. Move the white pawn, in front of the white king, up one or two. If black moves the pawn in front of the bishop to the right of black king, (to black king’s left) as Chesty did for me, the white queen can be moved diagonally to the farthest right square, thus putting the black king in check. This doesn't work in real life because the pawn in front of the black knight could just block this move, but it ends Chesty's will to play the game and scores the achievment. Rewards *Sunset House - can be sold for 18,000 gold. *20 Guild Seals *"Knight Jumps Chesty" Achievement (10 ) Category:Fable III Quests